


Not A Fairytale

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But it's kiss won't cure death, Celine/Will, F/M, No matter how much Will wishes that they were, True Love is great and all, Unhappy Ending, Wilford Warfstashe - Freeform, Will and Celine are not in a fairytale, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: There are times when Will thinks of them in terms of fairytales. After the events of 'Who Killed Markiplier' He is desperate for her come back and thinks that true love's kiss must-no, should wake her.





	Not A Fairytale

Once, long ago (before he lost his mind), he read a story about how a woman ate a poison apple and died. But her prince kissed her, and she woke up and lived happily ever after. It is a classic fairytale, he knows. One that he could only hope applied to them. He thinks of this as he sits with Celine in his arms, Damien's body gone and sunlight streaming through the parlor window.

 

The calm after the storm. Birds chirped outside and Will could almost hear the wind in the trees. Would Mark be the witch in their story? Would he be found? What would his friend (his friend  _who he_ _ **shot**_ ) do now that they were alive again? Will dismissed the thoughts. None of that mattered. All that mattered was the woman in his arms.

 

His Sun. She was dead, and it was all his fault. He had been stupid and left her. But he could wake her. She was like the fair princess in the story. All she needed was true love's kiss, right? And then she would be okay, and with him again.

 

He first pulled the knife from her chest before anything else, staring at it in unabashed disgust before throwing it across the room. He then cupped her cheek, ignoring the cool feeling of her skin as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away, hoping that for once things would go in his favor.

 

"Surely this love is true?" He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. He imagined her eyes opening, revealing those dark brown eyes he so adored, her lips curving into the smile he loved. He waited for a moment. Any minute now she would wake up, her heart start to beat again. After all, they were true love, they had to be…

 

But no, the cheek he cupped remained pale and cold, and her eyes remained close. His Sun was gone and He smiled bitterly, ignoring the tears starting to fall from his eyes. Of course, it wouldn't work.  _How stupid_ , he thought as he cradled her motionless body,  _was he to ever believe it ever would? After all, when was he ever the type of person to get the happy ending?_

 

If they were a fairytale, she would still be alive and he would have never left her side. Instead, she lies still in a house no one had entered since that day, while he wonders, crazed by loss. There will be no happy ending for them. Because as much as Will loved her, he forgot one thing. He was no prince, and even in all her beauty Celine was no princess. And their life was no fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Poor Will! I just can't stop with the sadness between these two.


End file.
